


Wreck-Gar X Fem-Reader – Sweethearts

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, First Time, Missionary Position, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Porn, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: It's Wreck-Gar's first time with a human reader and he is much too eager to begin.
Relationships: Wreck-Gar/Reader, Wreck-Gar/You
Kudos: 22





	Wreck-Gar X Fem-Reader – Sweethearts

It started off with you defending Wreck-Gar, yelling that he wasn’t garbage when someone called him such.

“He’s nothing but a big sweetheart,” You said resolutely.

In all honesty, Wreck-Gar didn’t mind being called garbage. He liked garbage. Good things came from it that he could share with all the well-behaved humans of Detroit. However, when you called him a sweetheart, his spark pulsed and his face-plates felt all warm, like they did whenever he thought about the one time he had been a hero under Sari’s hasty tutelage.

Then again, was it like that? After considering it, Wreck-Gar found that the memory didn’t quite compare to this feeling he had now. He flipped through his rolodex of memories until he highlighted one from a sitcom called Friends that he’d watched with Bumblebee. The girl Monica had something special with Chandelier, which Wreck-Gar didn’t understand at the time, but he thought he might be getting it now.

You were his Chandelier. You would hang from the ceilings and light up his life, he just knew it, and so, with that information safely tucked away, Wreck-Gar began his research on relationships. His first move was to head to the garbage barges to find you the perfect gifts. The TV shows taught him that humans liked plant life, nice meals, and sparkly things. So, diving into the garbage, Wreck-Gar managed to come out with all three.

He found a bouquet of rancid, dead flowers, a cereal box with some mouldy crumbs left in it, and almost an entire roll of tinfoil; oh, the things these silly organics threw away. Upon presenting the items to you, Wreck-Gar didn’t get the reaction he had hoped for. Instead, you began retching as soon as he shoved them under your nose.

After apologising profusely, Wreck-Gar finally managed to confess his feelings towards you, and claimed that he would be whatever you wanted him to be. You told him to just be himself, and the two of you had been together ever since.

* * *

You caressed Wreck-Gar’s face, moving in for a kiss. He shivered in anticipation, awaiting what was to come. He had heard humans talk about that thing they called ‘ _The birds and the bees,_ ’ but at the time, he’d just thought it was a battle royal between the two species.

 _This_ was something else entirely, and he wanted so desperately to be good at it; to be _praised_ for it.

Wreck-Gar had felt your lips against his hundreds of times before and he knew them intimately, but this was different. This kiss was leading to more, and for the very first time since the All-Spark had given him life, he felt his interface panel straining to open.

You must have sensed his desperation, for you pulled away from the kiss, smiling.

“It’s okay,” You told him. “Just do what comes naturally.”

Wreck-Gar considered that momentarily. What did come naturally? Usually talking came naturally, but he couldn’t find the words to say, his mouth awkwardly opening and closing. He nodded vigorously, “Okay,” He managed. “What comes naturally.”

You were very patient, taking things slow, yet remaining in control so you could guide Wreck-Gar as needed. For his first time, you decided to keep things basic, and the second his interface panel slid open, you praised him for his gorgeous orange-lined spike.

“I am Wreck-Gar and I find your beauty overwhelming.”

“I dreamed of you all last night, beautiful boy. Now stick it to me like you mean it.”

Wreck-Gar brought his spike to your dripping cunt, shivering when it grazed lightly against the entrance. Although he hadn’t done much yet, you knew he needed as much encouragement as possible. “Yeah, just like that. That’s what I like.”

Emboldened, Wreck-Gar continued, “I am Wreck-Gar and I’m going to wreck ya.”

“Aww baby, let’s get this going. Stick it in me, _please._ ”

Wreck-Gar grabbed hold of your hips, his fingers encompassing your ass as he pushed himself in you. You sucked air in through gritted teeth, thinking that you should have been more careful with your words, and also that you would have to teach Wreck-Gar about inching his spike into you next time.

There was little time for the pain to subside as Wreck-Gar began aggressively thrusting into you; he had really meant it when he said he was going to wreck you. You didn’t know it, but Wreck-Gar had been learning all about intercourse from a bunch of old porn tapes he had found on the garbage barges.

“Do you like that?” He asked, repeating the words from some of the videos. “Is that good? Who’s your daddy?”

Surprisingly, you were finding the rough sex exhilarating, “Oh yeah, just like that, keep going.”

You gave in to Wreck-Gar’s erratic movements, becoming his rag-doll, letting him work his will through you. It wasn’t long before you could feel Wreck-Gar’s spike twitching inside you.

“Power through it sweetie,” You panted. “Don’t cum yet… Oh, please don’t cum yet.”

Alas, between the mix of emotions and the fact that it was his first time, Wreck-Gar couldn’t follow your request. You were so tight and wet around his spike, not to mention he had never been looked at by anyone the way you were looking at him now.

“I- I am-” Wreck-Gar’s vocaliser glitched continuously, “I am- Wreck-Gar and I- am y-yours.”

“Oh _shit_ ,” You hissed, Wreck-Gar’s trans-fluid filling you up and dripping into the crack of your ass, warm, wet and sticky.

He pulled out of you, seeing stars, but you weren’t done. You _had_ to chase your own release. Grinding your hand against your sensitive clit, you gave Wreck-Gar a show he would never forget. “Let me watch you touch yourself,” You begged.

Wreck-Gar glanced at his neglected valve. He fell back into a sitting position and mirrored your actions, learning exactly how to pleasure himself. He couldn’t keep his optics online, and his mouth lolled open as he continuously whimpered.

“Yeah- Yeah- Just like that. I want to see you fall apart.”

Once again, Wreck-gar overloaded before you, when he had three-fingers jammed into his valve, his other servo jammed into his mouth to stop the bursts of static.

You rubbed faster at your clit, writhing on the floor, until finally, you lifted your hips and squirted on the floor, your juices mixing with Wreck-Gar’s.

Finally, when he could speak clearly again, Wreck-Gar said, “So, this is what sweethearts do?”

“Yeah,” You panted. “This is what sweethearts do.”


End file.
